


Superman Saves the Day in his Battered Blue Jeep

by RoguishRobin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Candy Emergency, Derek Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek is Good with Kids, Derek is a Softie, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Halloween, M/M, Scent Marking, Sterek in suburbian bliss, Stiles loves his sourwolf, Trick or Treating, halloween party, so does Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguishRobin/pseuds/RoguishRobin
Summary: Stiles goes to a party while Derek stays behind to answer the door. However, after running out of candy, Superman has to save the day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters etc. etc.   
> I have been trying to get back into writing and inspiration struck as I was handing out candy at my door this evening. I just thought of Derek being overwhelmed at the cuteness of all these kids (I was - there was a bumblebee *squeals*) and give them way more candy than necessary and then running out. I don't have a beta and wrote this pretty in a rush this evening so there might be some mistakes. Also I've never really watched Teen Wolf properly so I know the characters through fics only ergo I hope that the characters aren't too off since this is the first time I've ever tried to write them. Anyways, enough rambling. I hope you enjoy reading this. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!

Stiles discreetly tried to pull at his wedged tights but the tight red briefs he had stolen from Jackson made it difficult. He bopped along to the Ghostbusters theme song blaring from the speakers hoping the continuous movement would naturally resolve the awkward and epic wedgie situation that was going on. 

He could just hear his boyfriends dry and entire unsympathetic comment, “I told you that would happen.”

Well, screw Derek, his very own sourwolf who had vehemently refused to come to Scott and Kira’s Halloween party. 

“No, it’ll be too loud and full of sweaty and obnoxiously drunk people,” he had argued and Stiles had shaken his head. “Literally the point of a party, come on sourwolf the whole pack will be there.” 

“Besides who would open the door and hand out candy to all the trick-or-treaters, Stiles?” That was the end of that discussion and so Stiles prepared his costume while Derek stocked up on unholy amounts of candy. 

“You’re never going to get rid of it all!” Stiles couldn’t help but point out.

Derek had scoffed in his face, “there’s tonnes of kids in this neighbourhood.” 

It was true. They had moved into a nice house on the outskirts of Beacon Hills, it wasn’t too far from the Sheriff’s or the preserve and the rest of the pack all lived pretty close. 

Stiles loved their home with all his heart, it was so cozy and while it was a bit big for the two of them, it was perfect for any future children. His heart skipped a beat every time he thought about children, or Derek and a little growly version of Derek with the same expressive eyebrows.

So Stiles had put on his blue tights and cape and driven to Scott’s house alone. He didn’t really mind, he knew Derek’s aversion to these kind of parties - pack gatherings were fine, but he still didn’t like too many strangers around him. He also knew that the minute he got home this evening Derek would be all over him, 190lbs of werewolf turned into cuddly octopus, ready to scentmark his boyfriend. However, Stiles would readily admit that he looked forward to these moments. 

He waved to Boyd and Erica who had just come in and were apparently dressed as Hades and Persephone. Stiles sighed, he had had the ultimate couple’s costume idea - Spideypool - which was totally a thing, thank you very much Derek, but alas he didn’t want to be only one half of the dynamic duo. Erica waved wildly motioning for Stiles to meet them, almost knocking the flower crown off her head, Boyd adjusted it for her with practised ease indicating that it hadn’t been the first time. Stiles nodded and started to shimmy his way across the dancefloor, which in actual fact was the living room, still trying to dislodge his pesky tights. He got his cape stuck in someone’s suit of armour and his arms flailed wildly as he tried to keep his balance. Thankfully Boyd steadied him so Stiles threw his arms around him, “Boyd, my knight in shining armour.” He pretended to fan himself and batted his lashes, Erica cackled while Boyd just rolled his eyes. 

“We swung by your house on the way over, Derek’s having the time of his life handing out candy,” Erica shouted over the music. 

Stiles’ heart melted a bit at the thought and he seriously considered driving straight home just so he could witness this. He looked at his wristwatch and decided that he’d go home in an hour, hopefully, there’d still be trick-or-treaters out and about.

 

Derek, truly, was having a great time. He had changed into an old baseball uniform from his time playing at NYU and kissed Stiles goodbye. Then he had grabbed his book and settled on the sofa but he couldn’t really focus because his hearing was trained outside listening for any potential trick-or-treaters. He was poised and ready with the bowl of candy before anyone had rung the doorbell promptly opened it before the child who clearly was meant to be Darth Vader could drop his hand from the bell.

“Happy Halloween,” he said, and looked at the group in front of him. He guessed they were around four or five. There was a pumpkin, Cinderella, a witch and a werewolf. 

He fought back a smile as memories flooded him. He, his siblings and his cousins had thought it would be hilarious to dress up as “werewolves” one year and so they had roamed the streets wolfed out. Years later, in New York, Laura had always used her wolf form in some shape or form as part of her costume, his favourite had been Laura as a vampire. The childrens’ parents were waiting at the garden gate.

The kids recited a spooky poem and Derek handed out candy in abundance, they were just too cute and the way their little faces lit up with such happiness when they saw the candy filled him with joy. 

And so Derek spent the evening opening the door, praising costumes and then he suddenly realised with a horror that he had run out of candy. 

He frantically searched through the pantry keeping half an ear on the group of children he could hear walking up the path. He dashed to his phone still lying on the coffee table and texted Stiles before opening the door ready to entertain his young guests until backup arrived.

 

Stiles felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out of his right boot to see that he had several new message from “Der-bear”. His heart stopped when he read the first one. 

_ Code Red: come home immediately. _

And then he cursed when he read the next one.

_ Ran out of candy, go to the store to get more. _

How was that even possible, how was all the candy gone already? 

Well, the answer to that was probably his kind and soft-hearted boyfriend who probably had overfilled everyone’s trick-or-treat bags. 

Shaking his head he went to find Scott or Kira to tell them he was leaving. He stopped by the store and bought as much as he could carry and drove home. He had to park away from their house because the street was lined with cars and Stiles didn’t particularly want to manoeuvre his way through the teeming crowds of children.

He grabbed his haul and trotted along the sidewalk stopping short when their house came into sight. It looked great, the pumpkins he and Derek had spent hours carving the day before were standing all around and the spider webs and bats they had painstakingly hung everywhere added to the spooky atmosphere. There was a group of parents huddled at their gate watching the ongoings with obvious glee.

This, however, was all secondary to the sight of Derek who was sitting on their porch and surrounded by at least fifteen children. Some were sitting and others were standing but they were all listening enraptured to the tail Derek was spinning, Stiles grinned when he heard the last line. 

“And then Red Riding Hood drove up with his battered blue jeep and rescued the Big Bad Wolf from the hunters.” The children gasped unanimously. 

“What happened then?” a fried egg asked breathlessly. 

“Then they lived happily ever after, far away from all hunters,” Derek replied, standing up and brushing himself off.

“Alright everyone, Superman has come to the rescue and delivered candy,” he called and they cheered before swarming around Stiles.

“Woah, okay, easy, easy,” Stiles laughed and thrust some of the candy in Derek’s arms so they could start handing it out. When everyone had left they sat down on the porch with two beers.

“Tell me, how exactly did you manage to run out of candy?” He was delighted to see a slight blush crawl up Derek’s neck.

“They were just so damn cute, all of them, you should have seen them Stiles, they deserved all the candy,” he defended himself vehemently.

“You’re such a soft-wolf,” crowed Stiles but he leant in to kiss Derek softly.

“Sorry that you had to leave the party early,” Derek mumbled when they had pulled apart.

“Don’t be, there’s no place I’d rather be right now,” murmured Stiles softly. 

They spent the rest of the evening on the porch handing out sensible amounts of candy to every child that came along and then cuddled close on the sofa with Derek nuzzling into Stiles’ neck as they watched Hocus Pocus. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Kudos and comments are like hugs and love.


End file.
